junafandomcom-20200215-history
Technician
Overview Technicians are like science programmer wizards. And mom said I was wasting my life with World of Warcraft... Technicians can learn as many programs as they want, but they can only prepare a certain amount and cast a certain number per day. Cantrip / Program Slots 3\2 3\3 3\4\2 4\4\3 4\4\3\2 4\4\3\3 4\4\3\3\1 4\4\3\3\2 4\4\3\3\3\1 5\4\3\3\3\2 Level 1 APDOW Usage Follows wizard spell tree. New programs do not cost gold to add to the index. You can prepare a number of programs equal to your INT modifer + Technician level. You can automatically add two programs whenever you level up, and new programs can be purchased from any ship computer. Level 2 Battery Recharge Restore 1/2 of your level worth of program slots every time you take a short rest. You cannot restore any programs over 6th level with this ability. Level 3 Programming Knack Choose a field of expertise Level 4 Ability Score Improvement Level 5 Rational Use an action to end being charmed or frightened Level 6 Extra Juice Cast a cantrip as a bonus action whenever you use a program. Level 7 Cryptology Gain advantage on deciphering codes and make your own messages. Level 8 Ability Score Improvement Level 9 APDOW multitasking Once per Long Rest, cast two programs for your action. Level 10 Mental Mastery Once per long rest, force an opponent to fail the saving throw of a program you casted. Protection Level 3 Ward Whenever you cast a protection program, you can create a damage barrier with hp equal to (2 x level) + INT modifier. This Ward can be created once per Long rest. Damage is absorbed by the Ward before the damage goes to you. Level 6 Improved Ward This ward can be used to protect allies within 30 feet of you. Level 9 Tough Mind Gain resistance against damage from enemy APDOWs Prediction Level 3 Law of Averages Roll 2 d20s once per long rest. Replace any attack, saving throw, or ability check of any creature you can see with one of the d20 rolls. Level 6 Combat Movement Algorithm Roll a d100 whenever you roll initiative. If the result is less than your level + WIS modifier + INT modifier, arrange the order of initiative however you'd like. Level 9 Forecasted Failure If an enemy's attack roll is less than your INT mod (or 1), you can take a reaction to cast a spell. Combat Level 3 Intelligent Pathfinding Choose 1+program level creatures to take no damage from an Area of Effect program Level 6 Optimized Damage Creatures take half damage on a successful save from a level 0 (cantrip) program. Level 9 Overclocked APDOW Add your INT modifier to any program's damage roll. Illusion Level 3 Quick Hologram Use a reaction to cast minor illusion during an enemy's turn. Level 6 Upgraded projector Use a bonus action to change the nature of an illusion Level 9 Counter measure Once per short rest, use a reaction to make an attack against you or an ally in 30 feet fail. Transmutation Level 3 Alter Chemistry Transform one cubic foot of wood, iron, steel, copper, or stone into a different one of those materials for an hour. Level 6 Solid Stuff Double duration of transmutation programs Level 9 Unlikely Cover Use a bonus action to turn half cover into full cover 3 times per short rest. Mind Control Level 3 Charismatic Double proficiency bonus on deception and persuasion checks. Level 6 Turn Away Use a reaction to force an enemy making an attack on you to make a Wis saving throw. On a fail, you can redirect that attack to another creature within 10 feet of you (excluding the creature attacking you). You can use this feature twice per long rest. Level 9 Natural Charmer Creatures do not automatically notice when they come under the influence of an APDOW mind control program.